Psychopathic Perfection
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: The blade - my baby - glided across her porcelin skin. As if cutting through butter it pierced, blood flowing freely. Her shrill ignited the adrenaline that pulsed through my veins. I smirked to myself. AU. Sasusaku. Darkfic.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

_

* * *

_

_.::Ps**yc**ho_pathic _Perfe**ct**_**io**n::.

_For me, insanity is super sanity. The normal is psychotic. Normal means lack of imagination, lack of creativity._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

My lips twisted into a sadistic grin as she whimpered against the wall. There was something about watching someone cower in fear that was just so thrilling. It boosted my adrenaline rush. It was amusing to know that each step that I took, she flinched in utter defenselessness. The fear was evident in her eyes. She was genuinely terrified. And I couldn't be any more ecstatic. This was the best part of it all. The blood pulsing through my veins, the pounding of my heart against my chest. The excitement and anxiety. It was all so overwhelming. It was addicting.

I approached her carefully, my movements languid. I made sure to take my time. It added to the effect. I pulled out my baby; my precious blade. Feeling the cool metal against my fingertips, I raised my hand, the smirk still evident on my face. She cowered as I knelt down beside her, invading her personal bubble. I brought the blade to my face, watching her intently. My tongue swirled and swiveled around aimlessly over the knife as it reached the tip, pricking my tongue causing my own blood to drip down the knife to its silver snake handle. My mouth watered with the taste of my own blood; my vision was so clear, that it almost seemed pure. A soft mewl unwillingly escaped her lips.

"Shhh..." I whispered, stroking my precious baby against her vibrant purple hair. Her white eyes, ample with terror was a marvelous sight to behold.

My hands stroked her smooth face. So soft... so easily marred. I ran my baby against her cheek and closed my eyes lazily. I felt her trembling against my baby, causing him to knick her skin slightly. She let out a soft moan of horror and pain. My eyes fluttered open, looking into the eyes of my victim, Hyuuga Hinata. Her eyes were white with fear as they dripped hot salty drops of water; crying I assume. How could you cry with fear? It was preposterous. I looked around her apartment analyzing her soon-to-be husband, Inuzuka Kiba and thought to myself what it would be like to him when he found out his fiancé had been murdered his unborn child inside her. I laughed and then teared from laughing so hard that this poor defenseless baby was burdened by its mother.

"P-Please…" she begged, holding her hands in front of her face in attempt to defend herself. I chuckled darkly. How pathetic. My free hand grabbed both of hers in one fluid motion, pinning them above her head. I leaned in, inhaling her scent. Then I pulled away and let out another chuckle.

How exciting this was! I ripped her shirt quickly and ran the blade across her collarbone, creating a small line of red that grew by the second. The precious liquid flowed down her chest. She let out a small scream. How easily her skin was to slice through. Like slicing through butter. My gaze travelled to hers.

"Stop this, please!" she attempted once more, her voice quivering with each word. I shook my head and smiled innocently.

"But why...?" Why would I stop when this was so fun? She shivered and I continued slicing the blade across her porcelain skin. Marking it. Destroying its perfection.

I looked to her neck, surveying my handiwork. There were various gashes along her collarbone. My eyes drooped to her chest, her nicely round breasts seemed to call for me and I just couldn't keep them waiting. I mean honestly, if I left them it would be an insult to my work. I just couldn't do that, it would be absurd. My baby cut through her shirt exposing a plain creamy coloured bra. Sigh. Sometimes I get a little more surprised. I frowned in disappointment. When you're engaged or pregnant doesn't mean you should wear tan bras, what happened to purple and blue and black? What happened to wanting to be sexy for your spouse? I'm getting distracted, I thought to myself.

I flipped open her bra as the point of my baby lifted, exposing her breasts. I analyzed them. A pink circle around the nipple, hmm, what is that called again? Oh well, I chuckled as my smirk widened to reveal my pearly teeth. The cream colour of the apartment laminated off her skin making her look like she had more colour when in reality, she was as pale as a ghost.

Again, I took the knife to her throat and waved it in the air, scaring her. Her pathetic screams were of no use. It was rather heart-filling to see her reaction. I will never forget this kill. My gaze dropped down to her swollen belly.

My baby traveled to the big round stomach of hers. The screams became more desperate. I laughed as I poked my knife around her stomach, causing her to yelp. This was all music to my ears. My heart danced in these screams as my eyes widened wildly, I stabbed her stomach ripping it open to see the unborn baby. I smirked as her screams cut off with a small gurgling sound, dying out. She then took the last breath that she would ever take and she fell limp. She became silent. "It looked like its father; it looked like its father!" I screamed. I picked it up with my bare hands. "You're a cute dead baby, aren't you?" I cooed. My hand gripped tightly around the dead fetus, I squeezed and blood spattered everywhere.

Even though she was already dead, she still looked too perfect. I stabbed her continuously. My features grew angry as I got into it. It was too perfect still. It needed to be destroyed. All of it. Too perfect. I was never perfect. Nothing could be flawless. It had to be destroyed. Slash after slash. More blood poured from her dead body. I let out a laugh. This feeling that welled up inside me, it was remarkable. It empowered me. I _was_ perfect. I looked back towards Hinata, her eyes wide open. I didn't bother closing them, why should I? It's just a dead corpse now. She's dead. I repeated that throughout my mind and sang it in tune. I spotted the ring on her finger, and took it. It was a nice pretty diamond and I had always liked shiny things. "Hehe, it's shiny." I said as I put it in my pocket.

I stood up, bringing the blade to my face and inhaling the scent of freshly spilled blood. My hands smeared the blood across her face and body, marking the skin with the delicious red liquid. I then reached around my neck, pulling out my stained my hands. I clicked the button, _flash_. I had another photo to add to my masterpiece. Beautiful Disaster I'll call you, I thought as I left the room, only to look back to see a masterpiece.

* * *

**A/N - So yeah, this is going to be a vulgar fic. That's why it's rated M. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Cowritten with my best friend Jaimie aka Sasucakes. **


End file.
